Cersei et Jaime
by Cleptomaniac
Summary: Que n'ont-ils mérité de naître de la même mère, et de se vouer l'amour de deux amants que rien ne saurait détruire.
1. Chapter 1

_C'est très court, et ça n'est pas spécialement appelé à connaitre une suite, mais je choisis quand même un Rating M parce que j'estime que l'inceste en lui-même est un concept dérangeant, et que si il y a une suite, elle sera forcément ratée M, me connaissant. J'avoue à corps défendant que j'aime beaucoup ce couple Cersei/Jaime, même si les personnages en eux-même sont assez odieux dans la réalité du bouquin/de la série, parce qu'ils ont seulement eu la malchance de naître frère et soeur, jumeaux de surcroît, et d'être condamnés sans l'avoir même mérité à ne jamais vivre leur amour, pourtant bien plus fort que tout, aux yeux de tous, emprisonnés par ce tabou qu'est l'inceste._

_C'est très modeste, aussi, pas spécialement de grande qualité, mais tout mot est le bienvenu, sincèrement. Le trône de fer m'a redonné envie d'écrire, et c'est pourquoi je pose ces quelques lignes avec une grande joie.  
_

_J'écoutais "Monuments and melodies" d'Incubus en écrivant, et je pense que c'est un bon accompagnement. _

_N'oubliez pas : l'hiver arrive. _

* * *

Au loin, la ville se mourait. De ci, de là, des volutes de fumée noir s'élevaient dans le ciel, et les reliefs de la citadelle, qu'elle avait appris à connaitre, n'étaient plus les mêmes. Elle savait qu'à chaque bâtiment détruit, à chaque émeute correspondait son lot de morts, mais elle avait depuis longtemps appris à brider son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer des inconnus, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les pleurer alors que sa propre fille était bien trop loin d'elle, alors que son fils ainé était la cruauté incarnée, et que tout ceci était de sa faute.

Elle ne l'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde. Aucune torture, aucune menace, aucune promesse ne l'aurait jamais amenée à prononcer la moindre phrase en ce sens.

Elle savait comment on la voyait. Il lui suffisait de voir le regard que Tyrion posait sur elle. Mi-désolé, mi-honteux. Gêné d'être le frère d'une femme qui passait pour cruelle, avide de pouvoir et de richesse, manipulatrice à l'excès, lui qui pourtant était si laid que les yeux se détournaient depuis toujours, lui qui pourtant était fourbe et malin comme le renard.

Elle avait beau nier en bloc, prendre ses airs les plus outragés, Cersei était effrayée. Les gens étaient si proches de la vérité, ils la prononçaient, jusque dans les campagnes les plus reculées. Même les Greyjoy en parlaient entre eux, de cette inceste qui aurait donné naissance à un roi blond, adolescent, cruel bien qu'à peine sorti de l'œuf.

Alors, debout sur le balcon qui surplombait Port-Real, elle oublia l'odeur de mort qui venait obstruer ses divines narines, et la désolation que ses yeux voyaient, mais n'enregistraient déjà plus. Depuis longtemps, elle avait appris à fuir le réel, le présent, pour se souvenir de scènes idylliques qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle et à Jaime.

Dans sa mémoire, tout était beau, il n'y avait nulle ombre au tableau. Elle se souvint de cette époque bénie des dieux, les Nouveaux comme les Anciens, où ils n'avaient pas d'autre soucis que de cacher leur tendresse mutuelle aux yeux des autres habitants du château : leurs parents, les domestiques, et toutes ces personnes qui baissaient les yeux sur leur passage mais n'en épiaient pas moins leurs moindres faits et gestes.

Elle se souvint de ce jour magnifique, au début du printemps, où elle n'avait encore aucune idée de ce que sa vie serait. Elle s'était réveillée au petit matin dans le lit de Jaime, collée contre son corps, et avait ris lorsqu'il avait resserré ses bras autour d'elle, grognant dans son sommeil de mécontentement : il ne voulait jamais la laisser partir. Elle l'avait embrassé, au coin des lèvres, trop chaste encore pour oser poser franchement ses lèvres pleines sur les siennes, en tout point identiques, à l'exception du léger duvet blond qui picotait un peu, qui la chatouillait, aussi, parfois, et trop proche déjà de la pente raide pour se contenter d'un baiser sur la joue.

Et puis, elle avait quitté la chambre, sur la pointe des pieds, resserrant sur elle sa robe de nuit, se cachant dans l'ombre pour éviter d'être vue, empruntant les couleurs les moins fréquentés. Cersei connaissait parfaitement le château, et des années de nuits secrètes passées en compagnie de Jaime l'avaient habituée à se déplacer sans être ni vue, ni entendue. Peu lui importait de poser ses pieds à même le sol, elle aimait sentir le danger si proche, et le tromper à chaque fois. C'était tout aussi bon que de se blottir dans les bras de Jaime, et ainsi, elle avait le sentiment de le mériter.

Tous les deux avaient toujours eu une relation privilégiée. Aimés, chéris par leurs parents depuis leur enfance, les jumeaux avaient été accueillis comme une bénédiction. Une seule âme pour deux corps. Comment Cersei aurait-elle pu être quelqu'un d'autre que la parfaite version masculine de son frère ? Là où il maitrisait déjà plus que parfaitement les bases du combat, se battait au corps à corps comme personne d'autre, faisait voltiger son épée avec la légèreté du vent, elle utilisait son intelligence, l'acérait sans la moindre pitié, et combattait avec la même opiniâtreté que lui sur un terrain peut-être différent, mais pas moins dangereux.

Cersei se revoyait courir dans une prairie proche du château, le plus vite possible, et pouvait presque sentir les doigts de Jaime frôler son dos, ses cheveux, alors qu'il tentait de la rattraper. Elle fuyait, se faufilait, agile et au comble de la joie, le forçait à s'épuiser un peu plus, lui qui avait passé la journée à s'entrainer au maniement de l'épée, lui qui était déjà fourbu et qui souffrait déjà de mille courbatures, et même si elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, être rattrapée, elle continuait, ignorant le point de côté qui la lancinait et son souffle court : elle voulait voir jusqu'où il était prêt à courir pour elle, jusqu'où il était prêt à la poursuivre, et chaque jour, elle courait un peu plus loin, l'obligeait à se dépasser un peu plus.

Et il courait. Jamais il ne se plaignait, jamais il ne se fâchait, pas plus qu'il ne manquait le moindre de leurs rendez-vous clandestins. Il courait, lui laissait un peu d'avance, puis la rattrapait, lorsqu'il sentait que c'était le bon moment. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi c'était cet instant et pas un autre, toujours est-il que jamais il ne se trompait. Ils roulaient dans l'herbe, lui riant, elle tentant de se dégager, mais il sentait, il savait qu'elle n'aurait voulu être ailleurs pour rien au monde. Elle avait toujours été ainsi Cersei : difficile à approcher, à apprivoiser, et lui était la seule personne au monde à avoir la chance de tenir à la fois son corps et son cœur entre ses mains. Et c'était une promesse qu'il avait faite, la plus solennelle qui soit, peut-être alors qu'ils étaient encore dans le ventre chaud de Lady Joanna, que de ne jamais la blesser, jamais l'abandonner, jamais lui donner la moindre raison d'être déçue de lui. Il avait toujours su que sans l'amour de Cersei, était un homme mort.

Elle était belle, allongée sous lui, elle n'était que lumière et grâce, allongée dans l'herbe, ses longs et soyeux cheveux blonds étalés sur le sol et reflétant la lumière du soleil. Ses grands yeux verts, posés sur lui, et la moue faussement boudeuse qu'elle affichait, le mettant au défis de faire le moindre geste, et sa gorge à peine dénudée, le plein de sa poitrine naissante et le léger galbe que cela formait. Il resta un long moment à la regarder, la dévorant, la buvant, la respirant du regard, et ses doigts s'approchant de sa peau sans jamais vraiment la toucher, comme si ç'avait été trop, comme si ç'aurait été la mettre en danger de la toucher, comme si elle avait pu disparaitre au moindre contact.

D'autres qu'elle, il le supposait, auraient détourné le regard, tourné la tête et offert leur plus beau profil, rougissant délicatement et exprimant leur immense gêne. Cersei n'était pas de cette engeance. Elle le regardait sans rougir, le fixait sans la moindre honte, sans la moindre fausse pudeur. Elle l'avait vu nu des tas de fois, et n'avait jamais hésité à se montrer dépourvue du moindre vêtement devant lui, alors pourquoi aurait-elle rougit d'être ainsi regardée par lui ?

Ses bras commençaient à fatiguer, alors s'approcha-t-il et effleura-t-il les lèvres pleines de sa sœur, avant de se laisser tomber près d'elle, sur le dos, le regard fixé au ciel. Les mots étaient superflus, inutiles. Ils savaient le genre de problèmes qu'ils auraient eu s'ils avaient été surpris ici, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'en prendre le risque, jour après jour, priant silencieusement pour qu'il ne vienne à l'idée de personne de se demander ce que frère et sœur pouvaient bien faire chaque jour dans la forêt. Père ne disait rien, et parfois, Jaime s'était demandé s'il ne se doutait pas de quelque chose, avant de reléguer cette idée à la folie, sachant que si quelqu'un risquait de se montrer sans pitié avec eux, c'était bien lui.

Ce fut Cersei qui prit sa main dans la sienne, entrelaça leurs doigts, et serra, serra, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, le mettant au défis de se dégager, de fuir ses ongles de jeune femme qui s'enfonçaient dans la chair de ses paumes endolories par l'épée. La vie près de Cersei était un combat constant, un défi qui jamais ne prenait fin.

C'est un après-midi comme celui-là, qu'ils s'embrassèrent réellement pour la première fois, que leurs corps réagirent avec ferveur à ce contact nouveau qui les emplissait d'un empressement jamais connu auparavant, jamais imaginé jusque dans leurs rêves les plus secrets. C'est aussi un après-midi comme celui-ci qu'ils se dévêtirent l'un devant l'autre, parfaitement conscient que cette fois-ci, ça n'avait plus rien d'un jeu, et que rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Ils scellèrent cet amour interdit, touchèrent le corps de l'autre et apprirent à le connaitre tant et si bien qu'ils auraient pu le reconnaitre les yeux fermés, rien qu'à son odeur après l'amour, rien qu'à la texture de la peau au creux du coude, ou à la saveur de l'épiderme au creux du cou. Ils se promirent en silence qu'ils seraient tout l'un pour l'autre, jusqu'à la mort, que même s'ils n'avaient pas droit au mariage, que même s'ils n'avaient aucun droit à la moindre légitimité, rien ne mettrait jamais fin à leur amour qui faisait paraître les chansons ridicules et fades.

Eux aussi auraient mérité qu'on chante leur histoire d'un bout à l'autre du monde, qu'on admire leur courage et leur mépris du danger, les sacrifices qu'ils avaient été prêts à faire l'un pour l'autre, et à ce que les petites filles rêvent d'être la Cersei d'un Jaime qui pourtant n'existait qu'en un seul lieu : dans le cœur de la vraie Cersei.

Elle baissa le regard et cacha un sourire, se retira du balcon et clotura cet instant de faiblesse et de nostalgie sur une pensée qui la rassurerait toujours : où que soit Jaime à cet instant, chacun des pas qu'il faisait, chacune des pensées qu'il avait ne pouvait être que pour elle, elle le savait, pour une raison très simple.

Ses propres pensées n'étaient tournées que vers lui. Leur amour était interdit ? Alors elle gagnerait le droit, par le sang, la trahison, le meurtre, la torture, l'empoisonnement, la manigance et la tromperie, d'aimer son frère jumeaux. Peu lui important que ses propres enfants ne la comprennent pas. Ils étaient le fruit de leur amour, et lui apportaient la certitude qu'elle était dans son bon droit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Deuxième "chapitre" de cette histoire, même si ça n'en est pas réellement une. Je n'écris pas leur histoire, j'écris des bribes de souvenirs auxquels pourraient penser Cersei et Jaime lorsqu'ils sont séparés, et qui les font garder espoir et l'idée qu'un jour peut-être ils seront réunis. Et oui, ce n'est toujours pas un vrai "M" mais j'estime que l'idée même de l'inceste vaut bien ce rating. _

* * *

Jaime sorti en trombe de l'enceinte du château, plus paniqué qu'il n'aurait voulu le reconnaitre. Il ignora les regards ahuris des gardes en factions aux portes des remparts, et se mis à courir à travers champs. Il avait eu beau chercher de longues minutes dans tous les coins et recoins du château, il lui avait été impossible de mettre la main sur Cersei, qui pourtant aurait dû être rentrée de sa leçon de musique depuis un long moment. C'était ainsi chaque soir depuis le début de la saison froide avec les pluies violentes qui s'abattaient régulièrement sur la lande, il leur était difficile de se retrouver dans la forêt. Alors ils se voyaient, quelques minutes tout au plus, se racontaient leur journée à toute allure, et s'embrassaient.

Oh ça oui, ils s'embrassaient. Il l'embrassait dès qu'elle lui ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, et l'embrassait à nouveau lorsqu'il la fermait. Elle l'embrassait lorsqu'il essayait de parler, et l'embrassait encore lorsqu'il essayait de la repousser. Ils s'embrassaient en riant, en parlant, et s'embrassaient de toutes les façons possibles. Il posait les mains sur ses joues, dont il caressait le galbe de ses pouces, et l'embrassait délicatement, savourant le goût sucré de ses lèvres. Il la poussait contre un mur, plaquait ses hanches contre son ventre plat, et dévorait ses lèvres, en forçait le barrage de sa langue et ne s'arrêtait que lorsqu'elle était à bout de souffle et qu'elle le repoussait d'un geste qui signifiait « laisse-moi juste un instant, et recommence cette chose divine que tu me fais subir ».

Mais ce jour-là, Jaime était inquiet. Il ne l'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde, et _surtout pas_ devant Cersei, qui n'aurait pas manqué de rire de lui, et de lui rappeler que, toute femme qu'elle était, elle n'en était pas moins sa sœur jumelle, parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seule dans l'environnement le plus hostile. Mais il savait lui, qu'elle n'avait rien vu, qu'elle ne savait rien du danger, et que ses prétentions n'étaient que poussière, face à une bande de hors-la-loi qui n'auraient eu de cesse de lui montrer que son frère n'était pas le seul à qui elle inspirait des envies graveleuses.

Un fracas lointain le fit lever les yeux au ciel, juste à temps pour voir l'éclair de lumière fracturer celui-ci. Quelques secondes plus tard, le déluge s'abattait sur lui, mais il ne ralentit pas l'allure pour autant : ce n'était pas une vulgaire averse, aussi drue soit-elle, qui pouvait lui faire renoncer. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur son visage et aveuglaient ses yeux clairs, mais il ne pris même pas le temps de les repousser : ses sens étaient en alerte, il regardait partout à la fois, et priait de toutes ses forces pour que rien ne lui échappe.

Il finit par la retrouver, près du lieu où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver l'été. Elle était assise, trempée, sur un immense tronc d'arbre que les hommes de Père avaient abattu peu de temps auparavant. En la voyant, il ressentit un mélange étonnant d'émotions contradictoires : il eut tout à la fois envie de lui hurler dessus pour l'avoir tant inquiété, de l'embrasser comme jamais elle n'avait été embrassée, et de la serrer dans ses bras. De la menacer de l'attacher à son lit pour que jamais elle ne s'échappe ainsi de nouveau, et de la soulever dans ses bras en s'émerveillant de la beauté, de la grâce qu'elle dégageait à cet instant, trempée et le regard empli d'une malice qui était bien trop pour son esprit inquiet et son cœur amoureux.

Alors il s'approcha simplement, et pris son visage entre ses mains comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois. Il posa son front contre le sien, et ferma les yeux un court instant, soupira. Jaime ne put retenir un frisson lorsqu'elle déposa ses mains sur sa taille, et même si plusieurs couches de vêtements séparaient sa peau des mains si douces de sa sœur, ce fut exactement comme si elle l'avait touché, directement, comme si elle avait caressé sa peau, tout doucement, la frôlant à peine, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, le faisant frissonner et gronder de frustration, lui qui voulait bien plus que des baisers depuis si longtemps, semblait-il.

Jaime ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, et se noya instantanément dans le regard hautain de sa sœur, et sentit son cœur faillir lorsqu'elle esquissa un petit sourire.

Combien de filles, à sa place, se seraient répandues en excuses, auraient juré de ne jamais s'enfuir de nouveau ? Probablement _toutes_, mais Cersei était sa sœur jumelle, alors elle savait. Il murmura d'une voix dont la cassure l'étonna :

« Ne disparait plus jamais, Cersei… »

Elle hocha la tête, et sans le quitter du regard, elle défit d'un geste adroit la boucle du ceinturon qui retenait son épée. Jaime resta sans bouger, le cœur battant, et sentit ses doigts faire subir le même sort à sa ceinture, et aux lacets qui retenaient ses différents vêtements. Bientôt, il se retrouva torse nu, ses vêtements tombés au sol et déjà trempés. Il savait déjà ce que Cersei avait en tête.

En réalité, peut-être l'avait-il su sans l'ombre d'un doute lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas trouvée dans sa chambre. Ou peut-être plus tard, lorsque les gardes n'avaient rien fait pour le retenir et qu'il avait compris tous savaient très bien que ces instants passés dans la lande n'appartenaient qu'à eux personne ne se serait aventuré à venir troubler la quiétude des deux jeunes gens, au caractère aussi trempé que celui de leur père.

Aussi défit-il les lacets du corsage de Cersei, et laissa-t-il bientôt sa robe tomber à ses pieds, ne lui laissant que jupon et sous-vêtements. Et sous le tissu translucide, rendu obsolète par la pluie, il caressa le corps parfait de sa sœur du regard, le voyant réellement pour la première fois. Des années durant, il s'était interdit de la désirer réellement, et avait fait en sorte de cacher du mieux qu'il l'avait pu les outrages qu'il rêvait de faire subir à son corps, tout en étant conscient que Cersei ressentait probablement la même chose que lui, et qu'elle aussi devait se contenter de simples baisers, aussi passionnés aient-ils été.

Il ne sut jamais comment ils se retrouvèrent tous deux allongés sur la mousse moelleuse de la forêt, mais peu lui importait, car les mains de sa sœur parcouraient déjà son corps avec un mélange d'avidité, de gourmandise et d'une adorable retenue dont elle n'avait jamais fait preuve auparavant. Et il comprit bien vite que ça n'avait rien d'une quelconque timidité : ils s'apprêtaient à faire l'amour, à concrétiser ce qu'ils avaient mimé tant de fois dans leur enfance, quand ils ne savaient pas encore très bien ce que cela signifiait, et elle souhaitait profiter de chaque seconde, de chaque sensation et les enfermer à double tour dans son cœur, parce qu'à la vérité, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient s'ils auraient un jour l'occasion de recommencer.

L'espace d'un instant, il se remémora les discours embrumés par l'alcool des hommes de son père, qui ne manquaient jamais de vanter les mérites de telle ou telle prostituée qu'ils avaient couchée dans leur lit la nuit précédente, décrivant avec force détails leurs ébats dépourvus de la moindre tendresse, de la moindre chaleur. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils recherchaient, l'amour. Ils voulaient seulement se sentir vivants et capable de plaire à autre chose que le fil de l'épée. De deux choses l'une : ce qu'allait vivre Jaime n'avait rien à voir avec ces ébats animaux dont il entendait régulièrement parler depuis son plus jeune âge. La seconde : il ne tiendrait jamais entre ses bras une autre femme que Cersei. Peut-être y avait-il eu un peu d'espoir qu'il ne soit pas ce frère incestueux toute sa vie, mais à l'instant même où Cersei avait promené ses doigts sur sa taille et commencé à le dévêtir, ils avaient été définitivement enterrés.

Chaque caresse, chaque soupir de Cersei sous lui, chaque baiser, et chaque frôlement de leurs peaux fut pour lui un rituel, une cérémonie pendant laquelle il promit sur ce qu'il avait de plus cher de ne jamais honorer, aimer, une autre que Cersei, et de n'être fidèle qu'à elle, en tous points et en tous lieux. Il sut à cet instant que même s'il aurait un jour à prêter serment, à jurer fidélité, protection, elle serait la seule envers qui il se tournerait si lui fallait faire un choix.

Il découvrit, un long moment durant, le corps parfait de la jeune et magnifique femme qu'elle était devenue sous ses yeux admiratifs au cours des années. Sa peau veloutée, la légère cambrure de son dos, juste assez prononcée sans être exagérée, son ventre plat et ses cuisses, ses cuisses qu'elle utilisait pour le garder contre lui, dont elle resserrait la pression autour de sa taille, sans se rendre compte qu'il aurait tout donné pour ne jamais avoir à quitter ses bras, à quitter son corps, sa chaleur rassurante et sa douceur, sa douceur qui lui paraissait envoyée par les dieux tant elle l'émerveillait.

Cersei ne versa pas une larme, lorsqu'il brisa la fine frontière entre l'enfant qu'elle était alors, et la femme qu'elle devint. Au contraire, elle resserra ses bras autour de lui, et murmura à son oreille qu'il avait intérêt à ne jamais s'arrêter, à ne pas la quitter. Il lui sembla même qu'elle lui murmurait qu'elle l'aimait, mais il chassa bien vite cette idée de sa tête : peu lui importait qu'elle le dise ou non, chacun de ses gestes le montrait mieux que le plus long des discours.

Elle n'était que douceur, que volupté, et il oublia bien vite qu'il faisait froid, qu'il pleuvait, qu'ils étaient couchés dans la forêt, et qu'ils faisaient quelque chose d'interdit. Elle lui fit tout oublier, à vrai dire. Les responsabilités auxquelles on le préparait, la vie qui l'attendait et dont il n'avait aucune envie, et la femme qu'il savait qu'on voudrait qu'il épouse un jour. Elle lui fit oublier qu'il était un homme, qu'elle était une femme, et qu'ils avaient les mêmes parents. Elle murmura à son oreille des mots que jamais il n'avait entendu alors, et soupira, gémit, susurra des phrases qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû connaitre. Peut-être les inventa-t-elle juste pour lui.

Elle promena ses mains sur son corps, explorant son torse, ses épaules, son dos, ses bras, son torse à nouveau, et embrassant ses lèvres dès qu'elle le pouvait, mordillant et tirant sur la peau fragile de son cou, du lobe de son oreille, griffant parfois la chute de ses reins, et posant avec une audace extraordinaire ses mains au bas de son dos, juste sur ses fesses, le guidant, le forçant, l'encourageant lorsque d'aventure il avait peur de se laisser aller, de la blesser, de la choquer, même.

Des mois durant, il avait rêvé d'elle. Il l'avait imaginée dans les positions et les conditions les plus dégradantes et excitantes à la fois, et une part de lui l'avait détesté d'oser l'imaginer ainsi, elle qui était sa sœur, la dernière femme qu'il ait censé avoir le droit de toucher. Et pourtant, pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu honte de l'embrasser, de la serrer contre lui lorsqu'ils dormaient, parce que ça n'était pas encore tout à fait violer un interdit, ce n'était pas tout à fait parjurer les dieux. C'était la folie de deux enfants, l'innocence de deux petits êtres à qui on avait oublié de dire que grandir dans le même ventre, en même temps, n'autorisait pas à continuer à vivre à deux une fois sortis de ce ventre.

Cersei lui montra, cet après-midi où leurs corps ne firent plus qu'un, bouclant la boucle de leur amour absolu, que ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas mal. C'était même la plus belle chose qui soit. Et cet après-midi-là, pour la première fois, alors qu'il reposait, nu, sur le corps tout aussi nu de sa sœur, il se surprit à plaindre tous les individus de cette pauvre planète qui jamais ne sauraient ce qu'était aimer pour devrai.


End file.
